


Replaced

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: In this piece, Dan isn’t married to Jensen in her universe, that’s why there’s no mention of him :)





	Replaced

**Author's Note:**

> In this piece, Dan isn’t married to Jensen in her universe, that’s why there’s no mention of him :)

Nearing the dining room, you groaned as you heard her laughter. It wasn’t that you had anything against her, per say. It was more the way your brothers were around her, and the way they seemed to all but forget you existed. Running a hand through your hair, you walked in, going straight to the coffee pot. However, when you lifted it, you grew annoyed that there was no coffee. No, there was a drizzle at the bottom, which told you there _had been_ coffee, but someone took the last of it.

And didn’t make more.

“Oh, sorry.” Came her voice. “I meant to make more, and Dean distracted me.” She said teasingly, and you just pictured the face she was making at your eldest brother. It made you want to gag. And honestly, miss when his ‘lady friends’ never stuck around more than a weekend. Tops.

You nodded, putting it back down. “I’ll just have some juice.” You shrugged, turning towards the fridge.

Sam walked in, looking in a book, nearly running into you as you opened the fridge. “Oh, sorry.” He muttered, glancing at you before moving to the dining room table. “So, we know this isn’t Balthazar’s doing.” He said excitedly, capturing Dean’s attention, along with _Danneel’s_. “And it’s not Gabriel’s.” Sam went on, acting like a kid in a candy store. This was one hell of a mystery, and it had his complete attention.

“Well, no shit.” Dean smirked. “I mean, they’re both _dead_.” He pointed out. “You act like that’s some big shocker. It’s really not.”

Danneel pulled her hair up into a loose bun, sipping her (what should have been your) coffee. “I don’t mind being here.” She said bashfully. “So… are we really in a rush to figure this out? Why not, I don’t know, train me?”

You couldn’t help the scoff that you let out before leaving the room. Train her? Is she serious? You thought to yourself. “Hey, Y/N/N, wait up.” Dean’s voice made you internally groan. Sighing, you turned and gave him a bored look. “What the hell is your problem? Dan hasn’t done anything to you.” He crossed his arms over his chest.

“Dan?” You asked, not having heard her called that before. “And it’s not that, Dean. If you can’t figure it out, I’m not explaining it to you. I really don’t have anything against her, by the way.” You snapped.

He furrowed his brows. “Than what’s with the serious attitude problem?” He nearly growled.

Clenching your jaw, you shook your head. “Here I was, thinking maybe you’d figure it out.” You hissed before walking away towards your room.

“Get back here!” He yelled, only to hear your bedroom door slam. “Son of a bitch.” Dean snapped, turning to head back into the kitchen.

Danneel looked over at him, a concerned look on her face. “Everything okay?” She asked.

He shrugged. “Hell if I know.” He sighed, sitting back down.

* * *

You were reading when you heard the bunker door. Confused, you put your book down and got up to go look to see who was there. You and your brothers hadn’t spoken more than a handful of times since you and Dean had words that morning outside the kitchen- weeks ago. Sam was always too preoccupied with hearing stories of Dan’s world back home, or teaching her lore. Dean was just far too into her to even pay much attention to you.

“Guys?” You called out as you stuck your head out into the hall. Being met with silence, you were confused. “Boys?” You tried again, walking out.

Turning back into your room, you grabbed your phone and dialed Sam. “Hello?” He answered on the second ring.

“You guys leave?” You asked, sitting on your bed.

“Shit. Sorry.” He groaned. “We knew we forgot something.”

You couldn’t believe it. “LIKE YOUR SISTER?!” You pointed out. “How could you forget your sister?!”

Sam sighed. “No, I meant we just forgot to tell you we were headed out on a case.” He explained. “You have the bunker to yourself.” He tried to make things sound happier than they were.

“Y-you left me behind and brought _her_?” You asked, standing back up. “You have never, ever left me behind on a case! Even when I had a broken arm and I wanted to stay back.” You added. “Hell, you two assholes made me go out completely hungover!”

“Come on, you’re overreacting.” Sam tried to get you to calm down. “It’s one hunt.” He defended their choice. “And you get the entire bunker to yourself! I’d see that as a good thing.”

You could hear Dean in the background demanding the phone, and then Sam handing it over. “Maybe we would have brought you if you haven’t been acting like a spoiled brat.” He snapped.

Licking your lips, you shook your head. “Go to hell, Dean.” You told him before hanging up, and shutting your phone off. Swallowing, your eyes watered as you thought back over the last few weeks.

_“Dean?” You looked in the kitchen, sighing. It was your movie night with the boys, and you wanted to run and get the three of you a pizza. However, you wanted to ask what they wanted first. “Sam?” You poked your head in his room. No one. “Guys?” You called out, finally hearing voices in the library._

_They looked over when you walked in. “Oh, hey, what’s up?” Sam asked with a smile, beer in hand._

_“It’s movie night…” You pointed out. “I was going to run and get us some pizza.” You shrugged. “Figured the three of us could do our usual.”_

_Dean made a ‘sorry’ face. “Uh, Dan and I were gonna head out to dinner.” He told you._

_“And I was gonna make a food run. You can come, though, if you want.” He offered._

_Your cheeks were tinted pink as you felt the hurt bubble up. “No, it’s okay. I’ll just…go find something to do…” You gave them a small smile. “Night.”_

* * *

_Stretching, you were looking forward to a nice big bowl of your favorite cereal, knowing that Sam had gone shopping the night before. While you were still hurting over them ditching movie night, it was a new day. You were alone in the kitchen as you got your bowl, a spoon, and then went to the cupboard where the cereal was kept._

_“Morning, sis.” Sam yawned as he walked in, heading to the coffee pot to start brewing some._

_You turned to look over at him. “Hey, Sammy? Where’s my cereal?” You asked. “I see yours, Dean’s, and then what I’m assuming is Dan’s…”_

_He froze. “Ah, crap. I was so busy trying to remember what she said she liked I spaced. I’m sorry.” He told you, giving you those puppy eyes._

_“That’s fine. I’ll just have some peanut butter toast.” You moved to grab peanut butter. “What…the fuck is Nutella?!” You asked, holding it up to show him. “I take it you didn’t get peanut butter, either?” You sighed, putting it away._

_“No.” He told you, shrugging. “Just try that stuff. Dan says it’s really good.”_

_You rolled your eyes, slamming the cupboard shut._

* * *

_“Dean?” You answered the phone when it rang. “Why are you calling me from another part of the bunker?” You asked, chuckling. “Did you get locked in some random room again?”_

_He chuckled. “Uh, no.” He answered, and you pictured him shaking his head. “We’re in town, wanted to know if you wanted anything.”_

_“Why are you in town? You never go into town unless you need something.” You asked._

_“Oh, uh, Dan wanted driving lessons.” Dean explained. “So, I’m letting her drive Baby around the backroads.”_

_You were silent for a moment, your mouth opening and closing a few times. “You’re letting her drive Baby? I’ve never driven Baby! SAM barely drives her.” You were clearly shocked. “You’ve known her two weeks, and she gets to?”_

_Dean chuckled. “Yeah, why not?” He asked, acting as if it was no big deal._

* * *

Shoving some clothes in a bag, you sniffed, feeling the rage grow as the moments ticked by. “Stupid men.” You grumbled. As you told Dean, you held nothing against Dan. She seemed nice. It was how they seemed to all but forget about you. It was how they seemed to have replaced you with her. No explanation of how she even got to your universe. They just welcomed her with seemingly no issues.

Looking around your room, for what you felt would be the last time, you grabbed your bag and walked out. Your phone was tucked in your back pocket, for safety reasons. You were pissed, not stupid. Being a Winchester meant you always had to think two steps ahead.

* * *

Dean jogged down the bunker steps just under a week later, whistling, bag over his shoulder. Dan was right behind him, Sam in the rear. “We’re home!” Dean called out once he stepped off the stairs. Being greeted with silence, he assumed you were showering, or sleeping.

They brushed it off, each going to their own rooms. One by one, they each found a note on their pillows.

_Dean-_

_Now you won’t have to worry about me acting like a ‘spoiled brat’, when all I wanted was my brothers. Who knows how long I’ve been gone by the time you read this, but know that I have my phone. It’s not being turned on unless it’s an emergency, so you can’t track me._

_Good luck with Dan,_

_Y/N_

* * *

_Sammy-_

_I’m less angry with you than I am with Dean. You both have hurt me in the past few weeks, and so I’ve gone out on my own. I haven’t decided if I’ll keep hunting or not. If I do, I’m sure you’ll catch wind of it._

_Be safe,_

_Y/N_

* * *

_Danneel-_

_Please know that I have no ill will towards you. At all. You were always nice, and never tried to push me away. That was all my brothers doing. You seem to make Dean happy, and he deserves that. Keep them happy?_

_I think in time, we could have been really good friends._

_Y/N_


End file.
